The Quick And The Dead
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Are you fast enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! This is my first western story-and probably the only one-that I'm doing. Now this author note is gonna be long so no commenting about it, please.**

**-I do not own any of the Sonic characters! They belong to SEGA.**

**-This movie is called exactly as the title is, "The Quick And The Dead" so don't tell me the title is too long, tell the producers of the movie or the writer of the book.**

_**All credit to the movie makers (in italics) for the movie.**_

_**Tristar Pictures/Produced by: Joshua Donen, Allen Shapiro, and Patrick Markey. Co-producers: Chuck Binder and Sharon Stone. Executive producers: Toby Jaffe and Robert Tapert. Written by Simon Moore. Directed by Sam Raimi.**_

**All credit to SEGA for the Sonic characters.**

**Cast [italics is the movie cast]:**

_**Lady-**_**Amy Rose**

_**[Mr.] Herod- **_**(OC) [Mr. Hedgehog]**

_**Cort or Preacher- **_**Shadow the Hedgehog**

_**Kid- **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**

_**Ratsy- (**_**OC) [Ratsy (same name)]**

_**Spotted Horse- **_**Guntiver**

_**Scars- **_**Scourge the Hedgehog**

_**Ace- **_**Diablo**

_**Eugene- **_**(OC) [Eugene (same name)]**

_**Mr. Gutson- **_**Antoine D'Coolette**

_**Sgt. Cantrell- **_**Nack the Weasel**

_**Blind kid (Boot shiner)- **_**Mile 'Tails' Prower**

_**Katie (maid/little girl in the saloon)- **_**Cream the Rabbit**

**Sally also comes into this but I have no clue what her name is in the movie! The italics are the movie-as mentioned before- and those aren't the real names of the people, it's what they're mainly called in the show. **

**Please review nicely and enjoy this western story!**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter One:**

Riding on the black stallion, through the sagebrush and dried grass, an old wagon came to view to the rider. Near that wagon not even half a mile away from the rider was a grey rat with shovels and bags while he was in his tattered clothes.

Digging through the dirt, resting at night in the old wagon left there for him, was just another Mobian. Scrounging for gold with dirt his teeth and fur. He was clouded in dirt though, being there for as long as he could remember-before he lost his mind of course.

"Or was it fifty feet south of the wagon!" he piled dirt up on the ground while digging, "I can't remember!"

Hearing the neigh made him look up. "Uh?" he glanced back and growled, grabbing his rifle and hid by the wheel of the wagon. He shot once and the rider in the tan duster fell off the black horse.

"You ain't stealin' my gold, mister!" the rat bounded up and ran to the rider on the dirt, "It's mine!"

Getting up to the rider, he poked it with his gun. He set the gun aside and turned the fellow, only to have a punch hit his face. Knocking him unconscious into the dirt, a figure stood up in the tan duster and western clothes that were in better shape than the rat's.

Her pink quills rested to her shoulders as she frowned at the rat. The brown hat on her head made the sun peek through the hole on the top of it and onto the rat's face. She took it off, revealing her emerald eyes, and threw her old hat on his face, "Asshole."

Once the rat did wake up, he glanced up at the female hedgehog. She climbed up on her horse and put his black hat on her.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch," he stood up and walked one step to be yanked back.

The chains around his wrist were tied around the old wheel of the wagon. He pulled it while she tipped the black hat to him.

"Damn you!" the rat yelled.

The horse reared and the Mobian was off, running away from him. The rat cursed, "Don't you leave me here! I'm gonna kill you if I ever see you again! I am gonna kill you bitch!"

~~~.~~~

The cemetery wasn't something this rider was fond of. But it was what she was looking for that she was. Riding around the grave, passing headstones while she went, she glanced up to look at the tree and the person hanging there. The town he once lived in was about two miles out from the cemetery.

She looked back at him before trotting into the town. Once she got there on the dirt road, she paused and the horse halted. Her green eyes traveled over to the last building at the edge of the town, all burnt yet the rocks stayed standing.

Her gaze went over to the sign that read 'Marshall' on it before hearing the hooting and hollering with the thundering of horses. Men on horses passed by her, running into town while she froze there. Her horse was the only jittery thing there for the moment, while prancing in place.

It calmed when the riders were gone and she rode into town, walking the horse this time. The old town was nothing but dead. She passed a man carving the coffin for the next victim.

"Five foot eight? Am I right?" he grinned his toothless grin while she looked at him, "I'm never wrong, Lady."

She glanced up at the old buildings in the wide street. A badger was outside a room on the top of the building on the side. He glared down at her with the cigar in his mouth, a few ladies surrounded him. She pulled back her duster and showed her gun in its holster. He chuckled while watching her walk by.

She got off at the saloon, tying her horse there while a fox with two tails listened to her, placing things in the shelves of his case outside while standing near a chair. She walked into the saloon, her spurs clanging. A rabbit in his late forties was short and brown while stacking bottles of liquor into a cabinet. His daughter, a cream rabbit with brown eyes watched him while listening to the pink hedgehog come closer.

"How about a room?" Amy Rose spoke.

"Whores next door," the rabbit was turned away from her, not really paying attention.

"Say that again," Amy rested her leg on his chair he was balancing on.

"I say whores next door."

She gritted her teeth and pushed the stool, making him yelp and the bottle in his hands fly out of them. She grasped the bottle and the stool that flung back while the rabbit was sent forward into the cabinets before sliding down to the floor.

Amy poured the drink into a small glass she found on the counter of the bar. She leaned against the edge of the bar while the rabbit and his daughter watched, "Now, do you have a room available?"

"Room in back, yes ma'am," he grunted while standing up.

Motioning to his daughter, he told her, "Cream, let's go get this lady a room."

Amy sipped her drink while watching the shadow from the door rise up. Resting at the doors of the saloon was a brown wolf with long hair and brown eyes. His spurs clanged together while he leaned on the doors. His black attire including the hat made him look like he owned the place. He had aces on his scarf tucked into his shirt and jacket.

"Barkeeper I want a bottle of champagne," his smooth voice filled her ears while he walked to the column in the room, "And don't you dare open it, I wanna know what I'm drinking."

"Yes, sir," Amy heard in the back.

The wolf took out a deck of cards and leaned against the column, "You wanna play poker with me little lady?"

"It looks like you're havin' a good time playin' with yourself," she turned on her side.

"It's a very special pack," he shuffled them and held them out for her to see, "I put an ace in everytime I kill a man."

Amy walked past him and outside. She sat down on the chair while the fox hurried over and shined her black boots. He wore glasses but the rose hedgehog knew he was blind.

"Interested in find whiskey? I also have cigars, India ink and perfume."

"Just shine my boots," she took another swig of her drink.

A shining light blared into her eyes. She glanced up at a building and watched the telescope turn again to make it shine into her eyes once more.

"Julius Hedgehog owns that house," the fox said, "He gets fifty cents of every dollar in this town."

"What does the town get?" Amy asked him.

"It gets to live."

She stared up at the house again and through the window. The telescope was still there. The fox's ears went to the side, "Another gun in town."

Amy looked to her left and watched as the telescope followed her gaze. A green hedgehog in a jail suit walked up the steps, throwing himself off the horse he probably stole.

"Hi Scourge," Tails stood up and cowered back to his spot.

"Shut up," the green hedgehog stunk so bad, Amy had to scrunch her nose up.

Tails pulled onto her coat, "Stand back," while Scourge stormed inside the saloon.

Not a moment later, a black cat was flung out and into the dirt. He looked around and climbed onto the horse Scourge came in on. He rode into the town as Scourge came out with his glass of alcohol.

He walked down the stops and pulled out his gun. One aim and shot and the cat was dead, falling off the horse and landing into the dirt. The green hedgehog rolled up his sleeve on his left hand and took out his knife, "That makes," he cut into his skin, "Fifteen."

Scourge swallowed his drink; most of it fell onto his uniform from prison. Once he was done with the glass that was bigger than Amy's, he walked up the steps while she rested her leg on the chair, standing up with Tails behind her.

"I just got out of prison."

"Congratulations," she muttered.

"I got thirty-five years but they let me out early," he told them.

"How long did you do this time?" Tails asked, standing straight.

"Three days."

His breath was mixed with stink and alcohol while he looked her up and down, "You're purty."

"You're not."

"I need a woman," Scourge pressed on.

Amy turned her face away from him to drink her beverage, "You need a bath."

Tails chuckled. Scourge frowned at him before walking over to his case of supplies and tipping it, "Oops!" he walked back to the saloon while saying, "I'm so clumsy I must be blind."

~~~.~~~

Following Cream, Amy let her carry her bags while they went up a story on the building. **(The buildings have a patio like place where you walk to get your rooms. It's like apartments.)**

They walked past clothes drying. Amy walked past a door, "Maybe you should have called your priest," she heard.

She traced her steps back and listened for a minute. Leaning in on the door, she clenched her jaw.

"This is strictly business."

"I have this candelabra."

"What are they worth?"

"Two hundred dollars."

"Not enough, is that it?"

She propped open the door with her boot. A table with Mobians around it while one was pouring out jewels from a bag. An elderly female hedgehog watched her; she had to Indian with her clothes while she looked at Amy with dark eyes. A figure came into her view and slammed the door in her face. All she saw from him was a pipe and smoke.

~~~.~~~

Cream filled the tub with water from a bucket while Amy worked on getting her clothes off.

"Don't mind my daddy," Cream walked to her, "He's just stupid."

Amy pulled out a bag from her shirt and took what it contained out. First was a cloth and while Cream said, "You look like you been ridin' a long time," the rabbit tried touching it.

The rose hedgehog pulled her hand away and worked on getting the next thing out. "Where have you come from? Are you here for the contest? Because I've never seen a woman carry a gun before."

Amy set a necklace down while Cream leaned in on the dresser and reached for it, "I bet you're a good shot, maybe you could-"

Again, Amy pulled her hand and pried the necklace out of her grasp. Cream looked at her but she was busy getting things out, "I guess I had better leave," Cream walked to the door.

Cream walked out and closed the door to the small room while Amy pulled out a picture. He was a red hedgehog with her eyes. The golden colored frame placed itself around the small picture. Amy looked up to the mirror, her lips trembling.

The door open and Amy pulled the hammer back on her gun, turning and pointing the gun at the door. Cream's wide eyes showed while she quickly placed the bucket of flowers on Amy's counter in the small kitchen before leaving one more time.

~~~.~~~

Amy placed her new hat on her head while the Mexican music started. The town was filled with hollering and gun shots while they were aimed up at the sky. Amy walked through the people before halting to a complete stop.

A white hedgehog with blue eyes stared at her while people walked by. When the next person walked by, the hedgehog was gone. Amy blinked while a chubby dog walked by her, "I got gold teeth!"

She walked away from him but he followed, "I got uppers! I got lowers!"

She ignored him and he knew that, "Eh, you're a waste of my time," he ventured off to pester someone else.

Amy walked up and into the saloon. Cream's father stood behind the bar with a board behind him, "Quiet! Quiet!" he put down a glass of whiskey on the counter, "I now declare the quick draw competition open!"

A tan arm swiped up the drink while he leaned back. His emerald eyes were glancing everywhere put occasionally he would find himself looking at the pink hedgehog in the room.

"Each man who enters the competition will fight once a day!"

Sonic took a drink from his glass. Amy sat in the back corner with her hand to her mouth while she leaned onto it a tiny bit, "The time of the fight will be pulled from a hat!" Cream's father continued.

She looked around the room. Scourge smirked at her while the badger from before had a lady painting his face for the party opening of the competition. His brown eyes lustfully looked everywhere until Cream placed a drink on the table. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back near him.

"For the duration of the contest every fighter is entitled to whatever he wants, courtesy of Mr. Hedgehog. But the man who wins the contest," Cream's father went to a chest and opened it, "gets this."

The chest had Wells Fargo & Co. written on it, money placed inside, "One hundred and twenty-three thousand dollars!"

Gunmen from Mr. Hedgehog were placed in the front. Their guns were cocked and aimed at the gasping men, "Compliments of Mr. Hedgehog and Wells Fargo."

The rabbit hopped up onto a barrel that gave him the extra height to reach the board with his piece of chalk, "Alright gentlemen, what do you say? Who's brave enough?"

"Do we have any real gunmen in this room?" he turned to look at everyone.

"That's a matter of opinion," someone spoke in a whisper.

"Do we?" Cream's father seemed not to hear.

"Yes!" the coyote slammed his hands on the table and pushed his chair back, "D'Coolette," he glanced around the room, "I'm the French champion."

"Mr. D'Coolette is the first!" Cream's father turned and wrote his name on the chart that had slots for the names, getting lesser and lesser slots as you went right to who was out of the competition and who would stay.

While people laughed, the wolf from earlier pushed his feet off the table, "Put an ace up there! People will know what that means."

"Diablo Ace Wolf," the rabbit put an ace up on the board.

"I think you had better put me and my friend Eugene on that list," Sonic said, "Hey Eugene, do you know how to spell your name?"

The badger growled, "What? I ain't joinin' no contest."

"Do I hear cluckin'?" Sonic stood straight, "Did somebody bring a chicken in here?"

The badger stood up, sitting by Scourge, and charged him. One of the gunmen and Scourge pulled him back, "Settle down."

"I'll take you now with only my hands!" the badger yelled.

"No, you see it's a gunfight," Sonic calmly told him while holding his glass and leaning in, "We both have guns," he motioned to his in its holster, "We aim. We fire. You die," he ended with pointing at the badger, "You'll get the idea."

"The fighting begins tomorrow on the street, not in here," the rabbit warned.

Eugene shrugged the guys off and pointed at the barkeeper, "Put my name on the list!"

"Anybody else?"

"Nack."

Amy glanced up at the top of the bar where it would lead to the rooms in the front of the building. A purple weasel-wolf smoked on his pipe with his hat hanging low and his gun rested.

"Anyone else?"

"Guntiver!" a red wolf with blue eyes stood up, "Many will leave this town in a wooden box!"

"Guntiver," the rabbit muttered while writing it down, "Do we have any other fighters?"

"Put my damn name up!" Scourge's table was next to Amy's.

"Scourge!" Cream's father yelled while writing it down.

Amy watched while the blue hedgehog walked over to her, placing two drinks down on the table. He put his hands on his hips, moving his brown coat back. His hat looked snug but it fit.

"I'm worth three thousand dollars in four states. Seventy-five offenses and no convictions," he took off his hat, "My name's Sonic, but uh," he glanced around, "People call me the Kid."

"Congrats," Amy mumbled.

Sonic pushed the chair over to it was beside her. He sat down and rested him arms on the chair, "I'm so damn fast I can wake up at dawn, rob two banks, a train, shoot the tail feathers off a duck's ass at three hundred feet," he placed his hand on her knee with a smack while reaching for his drink, "and still be back in bed before you wake up next to me."

"How ya doin'?" he asked before drinking.

"Fine," she took his hand off her knee.

Sonic grabbed the extra drink off the table and handed it to her, "Howard said you'd drink this. You must wanna die young, Miss."

Amy sighed and grabbed the drink, "Now I do."

Spurs were heard everywhere in that town, but not as many clanged louder than the ones that silenced the room. A green hedgehog with brown eyes walked into the saloon with black clothes like Diablo, without aces though. Amy gulped down her drink before setting it down.

People moved out of the way for the hedgehog. Sonic sank lower into his seat, clenching his jaw. The hedgehog looked down at Diablo who looked back up before gazing away from him. His blank hat was rounder than most and his coat wouldn't be called a duster. He looked more like a mayor than like a cowboy or gunman.

"How many brave men do we have?" the hedgehog spoke.

"Twelve, Mr. Hedgehog. Thirteen if you count Lloyd but he and Ratsy aren't back yet."

"They will be," the green hedgehog said, "They're runnin' a little errand for me."

Nack smoked his pipe while watching the hedgehog closely. The mayor of the town looked around before looking at the board. When he saw 'Kid' up on the board, he clenched his jaw and breathed deeply, "Put my name up on the list."

"Atta boy!" someone hollered while the Howard-Cream's father- put the name down.

They clapped for him while he sat down in his chair. When he did and barely asked for water, the doors of the saloon were almost broken when a black hedgehog was pushed through them.

"Get in there!" a voice from outside yelled.

Two rats, one grey and one brown, came in. The grey one was Lloyd as he walked up to the nearly unconscious hedgehog, "We beat the hell out of him."

"He ain't nothin'," Ratsy said, his long tail swishing.

Amy's eyes widened while watching the scene. The red eyes looked around the room shakily.

"Hello, Shadow."

The black hedgehog with red streaks looked to his left at the grinning mayor, "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it in time. It's been a while," Julius said while Shadow kept his gaze, "I heard you have a mission down in Hermosillo."

"Is that right?" he asked while Shadow's jaw trembled, "Your own little piece of heaven? Sunshine and cactus flowers and you with the orphan children praying for salvation."

"I burned that mission down, just like you said," Ratsy and Lloyd pulled him up on his feet.

Amy sat up in her chair. The mayor shook his head slowly, "All that hard work, years of it, are destroyed for no reason. It must make you angry. You used to be fast. Are you still fast?" Shadow stayed silent but watched him, "Am I not going to get an answer? Have you taken a vow of silence?" he chuckled with the rest, "Are you still fast!?" he yelled, throwing his fast at the ebony hedgehog.

Everyone watched in amazement while Shadow held the glass, taking a drink, "Faster than you," he finished off the drink, "But i have renounced violence."

"We'll see," Julius said, "String him up.

"Let's take him outside!"

"No," there was a pause before Julius smirked, "In here," he pushed the chair at his side over to them, "On the chair."

Amy watched in horror while Sonic leaned in, interested. Ratsy and Lloyd went to him with a rope, "We're gonna adjust your collar, Reverend."

They flung the rope up around the wood in the ceiling, making Shadow go up on the chair. Amy closed her eyes, her fingers shaking as they put the rope around his neck.

Everyone watched in silence as Julius was handed a gun from his gunman to his right, "Let me make it clear to you," he pulled the hammer back slowly, "I want you in that contest."

"No," Shadow whispered.

Instead of shooting Shadow, Julius aimed the gun to the chair, shooting in between the back legs and breaking the wood holding it together.

"Think about it," Julius said while Amy's eyes watered.

He shot the next piece of wood between the chair. Shadow glanced down with only his eyes, the rope choking him enough already and he noticed the chair about to split into two. He balanced unevenly while Amy's breathing grew quicker by the next shot.

The green hedgehog looked up at him, "Last chance. Yes or no?"

"Go to hell," Shadow told him.

Julius's grin faded while he pulled the hammer back again. The chamber clicked as the chair creaked. It was coming apart.

"Sign me up!" Amy raised her hand.

Shadow's red eyes looked at her but she wouldn't catch his gaze. Howard shook his head, "No women in quick draw! It's against the rules!"

"There's no rule against ladies competing," Julius said, "It's just that women can't shoot worth a shit!"

Men laughed and Julius glared at Shadow, "Adios, Reverend," he pulled the trigger.

As the chair broke from under Shadow's feet, Amy stood up with her gun, pulling the hammer back and shooting as fast as Julius had. The rope snapped and broke, letting Shadow hit the ground and catch his breath.

The gunmen for Mr. Hedgehog aimed at her. She spun her gun into its holster again. Sonic sat straight while trying hard not to smirk. Julius watched her before looking at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog glanced up while getting air into his lungs.

"Put them both in the contest," Julius placed the gun back in his gunman's hand.

"Free drinks for all fighters!" Howard yelled as the music started again with people cheering.

"Move it, Preacher!" they grabbed Shadow up on his feet with the rope still around his neck, hauling him out of the saloon.

* * *

**Alright, I understand. You're all probably thinking, "Shadow isn't gonna be a preacher. What the heck? Are you an idiot?"**

**Well, it was just the way in the movie. And I wanted to do this so, please, don't comment on it. Reverend is another word for preacher or priest by the way.**

**Please review nicely and if you don't like this, don't read it. If you just waste time sayin' this story sucks already, that's time you'll never get back. You might not care but heck, neither will I. I don't know what the couple would be in this, whether SonAmy or ShadAmy. I'm already done with the story it ain't either.**

**All the characters but Eugene, Julius, Howard, Ratsy and Lloyd are OCs. The rest actually are old Sonic characters from the comics.**

**Thank you and see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-I do not own any of the Sonic characters! They belong to SEGA.**

**-This movie is called exactly as the title is, "The Quick And The Dead" so don't tell me the title is too long, tell the producers of the movie or the writer of the book.**

_**All credit to the movie makers (in italics) for the movie.**_

_**Tristar Pictures/Produced by: Joshua Donen, Allen Shapiro, and Patrick Markey. Co-producers: Chuck Binder and Sharon Stone. Executive producers: Toby Jaffe and Robert Tapert. Written by Simon Moore. Directed by Sam Raimi.**_

**All credit to SEGA for the Sonic characters.**

**This is in 1878 Wild West town of Redemption as well. So the year is 1878.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

_The town had been a better town back then. Before the gunfights and before the laws were taken._

_Men rode in on their horses. Familiar clanking of spurs and boots hit the wood of the building. A younger version of Amy with her doll looked back to a white hedgehog with blue eyes who was chasing her._

"_Come back here!" he yelled._

"_No!" Amy screamed._

"_You come here now!" he hollered again, "Do you hear me!?"_

_Horses snorted and reared. Amy's tears stained her little cheeks as she had only been about ten years old, "Daddy!" she cried._

Amy moaned when she heard a click sound. A gun was in front of her but it was only decoration. She glanced from it to the picture of a smaller Sonic holding his first guns and his older hat back then. In the gun store he owned, Sonic was at the counter and looked at her through the doorway, he grinned, "Hey, good mornin'."

Amy put her hands to her face, moaning again. She realized she was only in a shirt that was white. The furs of the covering for the bed were the only thing hiding her bare body.

"Seems like you certainly had a good time last night. You want some breakfast? Or how about a little of what we had last night?" he smirked while holding his gun, "You undoubtedly won that drinking contest, that's for sure. Then again," he came closer to lean against the door, "I sorta won you in poker."

"The last thing I remember was you puking and passing out. So let's not plan the wedding yet, okay?"

"All right," he chuckled.

"This thing's so hard I don't know how you sleep on it," she sat up and got her clothes on, talking about the "bed".

"If I don't sleep on it, people will steal it."

Amy looked at him before removing the cover under the bed and knocking on the hard barrel that said 'Dynamite'. She almost laughed while shaking her head and putting on her other shirt.

"So who are you going to challenge today?"

"Julius."

"Bad idea," he frowned, "I'm about the only guy who can take him, and I ain't gonna rush to do that."

"Why not?" Amy finally got her coat on.

Sonic laughed while looking away from her. He shook his head and walked back to the counter, "He's my father."

Amy froze while he kept walking away, holding the pistol.

~~~.~~~

Gunmen stood at the clock tower, watching over Shadow who was lying in the dirt by the fountain that was caked in candles from last night. Some chickens clucked around him while he stood up. The rifles from the gunmen were cocked and ready.

The men in the contest glared each other down. Scourge paced at the doorway of the saloon. Eugene and Diablo walked the streets. Shadow hissed when a match swiped against his cheek and set ablaze for the cigar that owner held. He was a brown hedgehog, light brown or was that just the dirt deceiving Shadow's eyes?

The brown hedgehog glared him down. He whacked Shadow-with chains keeping him in the town in the first place- to the ground, "Reverend. Have you been challenged?" he smoked his cigar, "Well you have now. I'll let you have some time."

Shadow looked up at him. He smirked, "These are my boys," he moved out of the way and five young hedgehog from the ages four to nine probably were standing in a line with pieces of wood, "They don't get to church much."

"Daddy's gonna kill you, Preacher!" the oldest yelled before they came to him and started whacking him with the wood.

When the boys were still trying to hurt Shadow who had cowered and covered his head with his bloody knuckles, hands grabbed the boys' ears and yanked them back. A boot came up and smacked the oldest kid in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Daddy!" they wailed while running away.

Shadow slowly looked up at the rose hedgehog who had her clothes back on and sunglasses that were small and round as Tails'.

"Sleep well?"

"Not as well as you," Shadow sneered.

Amy walked closer to him, "In case you forgot, Preacher, I saved your life."

"No, I think you just stretched it out a bit. I might have gone to heaven if you let me die. I'd be rid of this place finally."

"Sorry."

Shadow slowly smiled but it faded instantly at the sound of guns being cocked. Amy and Shadow looked to the ground while Julius and his gunmen got out of the house.

"Don't you even want to fight back?" Amy asked him in a whisper.

"Of course I do. I'd like to kill them all for what they've done. But I won't," Amy listened to him and the boots of Julius as the green hedgehog walked into the saloon, "Killin' people is wrong."

"Some people deserve to die," she gritted her teeth.

~~~.~~~

Amy walked into the saloon, watching as Mr. Hedgehog took a seat at the bar. Drinking his beverage, Amy came up a few seats away from him and got a glass herself. She took a drink before glancing over at him, he was busy drinking and collecting taxes.

Her hand rested on her gun while she stood straight. His gunmen were at his side. Like the clock ticking, her heart made a pattern as her hands shook while her mind told her to shoot. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from getting there.

"I challenge you."

The rat from the wagon was there, his gold teeth were disgusting and his clothes were in even worse shape than before. She glanced down to see the chains around his wrist were still there, along with the wagon wheel he had torn off.

"No way," she hissed, going back to her drink, "I'm not fighting you."

He ripped her shoulder back, "You got no choice."

"I told you!" she yanked her shoulder away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

They both looked to Julius who had his stern gaze upon the beautiful hedgehog, "I said what are you doing here?"

"I came for the money," she leaned against the counter.

"Then you have to play against the rules. And the rules say you have to accept every challenge. You got a problem with that, scuttle your butt out of town."

"I got no problem," she spoke up.

Howard reached into the hat, "Lady Rose fights Mr. Relly at seven o' clock tonight."

The white hedgehog with blue eyes watched as Julius and his men walked out of the saloon. His eyes were frozen in bewilderment. He looked back at Amy who payed no attention to him.

She averted her gaze to the board while the screeching of chalk was heard from Howard. 'Rose' was on one line and 'Relly' was under it. Beside it in a box was '7:00'. She swallowed the last of her drink and walked out.

~~~.~~~

"Pick a card, darlin'," Diablo held out his deck of cards.

The little girl picked a card, "Thank you."

Diablo walked back to his white horse, patting a little boy that was holding the horse in its place with the reins on the cheek. He climbed up on his horse, "Hold the card up!"

The little girl held it up high. Diablo spun of his horse and landed on the ground, firing the gun from under the horse.

"Ace of spades!" he yelled while the girl gaped at the hole in the middle of the card.

"Quite a talent," Julius came up, "I heard you blew a little girl's thumb off doing that."

"I am the best you'll ever see," Diablo said.

"So I keep hearing," Julius nodded, "Shall we find out?"

~~~.~~~

Everyone had their pocket watches out and ready, four minutes until noon. The fighters were getting ready themselves. Antoine D'Coolette opened his case for his gun and smirked. Sonic was in the street holding his silver guns.

A minute before noon and Antoine and Sonic were lined up. Sonic walked through the crowd, Sally Acorn waved to him. Shadow watched from the steps of Julius's home. He looked up at Julius who was sitting in his chair that resembled a throne. He frowned while looking back at Sonic and Antoine.

"It's lights out, Kid!" one guy yelled.

Amy watched from behind a few people. They spread away from the streets so the gentlemen could have it. Howard looked at everyone, "Quiet!" he yelled, "Gentlemen, please remember you must not draw until that clock makes the first chime of the new hour. What's that happens; you can fire at your opponent."

"What if somebody gets too excited and start's shootin' early?" Sonic chuckled with the crowd.

"If he cheats, he'll be eliminated from the competition," Julius said as his gunmen got their guns ready to fire.

"Whoever is standing after the draw, is the winner," Howard finished, "If both men are still standing, you must continued firing. Do I make myself clear?" after a moment he nodded, "The street is yours gentlemen."

Everyone backed up. Antoine smirked, "I'll only wound you, kid."

"You're a kind man."

Everyone waited until the chime. Julius glanced up at the clock with Shadow and Amy, all in their different areas. Antoine swallowed while Sonic didn't even blink from the pressure.

The clock went to match up with the small one, chiming. Both men drew their guns but Sonic shot his first. Hitting Antoine in the arm.

"Damn, am I fast!" Sonic breathed out, he twirled the gun and turned around to the audience, "Did you even see me I was so damn fast? Whoo, boy!"

Antoine glared at him, holding his gun arm and raising it, taking aim. Sonic turned quickly and shot him again, "Hey there, Mr. French Champion, are you done now?"

"Yes, I give up," he threw the gun away from him.

"Kid's the winner," Howard said.

The crowd cheered and surrounded him, "Am I fast? Or is France just a very small place? Tell me now!"

Amy watched as they fired their guns into the air for a celebration. Julius walked down the steps and sat by Shadow. The three watched as Sonic went to Sally Acorn and kissed her.

The men pulled Sonic away and lifted him up, "I'm gonna get you a drink," one told him while carrying him to the saloon.

"How does it feel, Shadow?" Julius whispered, "Does it remind you of the good old days? Is your heart beating faster? Is your pulse racing?"

The men carrying Sonic stopped in front of Julius, setting Sonic down. Sonic stepped up and looked at him, "Good shooting!" a man praised him while another followed after him, "Good shootin' Sonic!"

"Good shooting?" everyone looked at Julius who was in front of them, "If the French had been any slower, he'd have had bird's nests in his hat."

The man laughed while Sonic clenched his jaw. They picked him up anyways and carried him to their destination, Julius walked back into his house.

~~~.~~~

"Guntiver, cannot be killed by a bullet," the red wolf looked the crowd with his blue eyes, opening his shirt and revealing bullet holes in his chest, "See? I've taken four bullets in my arm, three in my left leg, and one in my right. And two in the bullets in my back."

Amy watched in her regular spot in the back table.

"Another bullet went through my lip. Another bullet went through my left foot. And another bullet went into my head, today, here," he pointed to his brain, "And did not come out yet."

Amy watched with her hand rested on her gun in its holster. Julius was at the bar, his body facing her. His gunmen walked away while men played poker. Amy sat up straight with her hand grasping around her firearm. She pulled the hammer back just as his men came around to him again. Julius caught her stare and they looked at each other for a moment before Amy broke the gaze.

~~~.~~~

At one, the next gun fight went on. Amy flinched when the bullets rang out from the pistols. She'd watch the gun fly out of the man's hand. Guntiver beat his rival by the next gunfight.

At two, Shadow watched the closely. Eugene beat his opponent easily, firing constantly and killing the guy. At three, Nack beat his challenger. And at four Scourge won his match. When five came around, the board still read 'Shadow' with 'Lloyd' under it.

Swallowing, Shadow stood in the street. He licked his lips before Julius walked by him, "It's time," the green hedgehog spoke into his ear.

"I'm not gonna fight."

Ratsy came behind Shadow and whacked him in the back. Shadow struggled up while Ratsy took the chains off with the key, "You're not gonna fight, huh? Well, we'll see about that."

Amy watched while Ratsy kicked Shadow down multiple times to the ground, telling him to move it. People glared at him and said things to Shadow in an unfriendly way, even throwing a few things.

Ratsy grabbed Shadow and pushed him between the swinging doors and into Sonic's gun store where him and Julius were waiting. Ratsy laughed, "And that's the lesson for today."

When he turned back around to walk in, Shadow was still on the floor. He moved his foot and pushed the door to make it slam into Ratsy's nose.

"My nose!" the rat wailed in between laughs from the crowd.

"I'm shocked," Julius said while leaning against the counter, "Reverend here needs a gun."

"There's plenty of other places to buy a gun," Sonic muttered at him.

"Nowhere as cheap."

"I wouldn't know a place that's cheap enough for you," Sonic stood straight.

Julius smiled in a thin line, "You know your mouth gets faster every day, pity your hands are so slow."

"I ain't got slow hands."

"Well sure you do," Julius patted the counter, "Put your hand on the counter. Go on, put your gun hand on the counter."

Sonic did as he was told. Julius lifted his son's hand, "Look at this, Shadow. These are the hands of a gunman," he held his up, "And these are the hands of a farmer," he pointed at Sonic's.

"I ain't got no farmer's hands."

"Shadow and me are killers," Julius said, looking him up and down, "We're the genuine thing. But you-you're from different stock. My friend here needs a gun," he tapped the counter.

Sonic clenched his jaw and took out a gun from the counter case, "This here is the eagle-butt Peacemaker. Solid ivory handle, Mexican emblem. Only thirty of these ever made."

The blue blur took out a gun wrapped in cloth, "This is the customized Remington new model. Army .44 and probably more accurate than your Colt. I had the wooden handles replaced with solid silver. Used with great success on thirty-five bank robberies by its late owner."

Everytime the guns would shine in Shadow's eyes, he would stop and look at it before pacing again-staying far away from the counter with guns. When the chamber was spun by Sonic, he quickly stared at the pistol.

Julius watched as he started pacing again. Sonic continued though, pulling out a wooden case and opening it, "And this is the best help a man can ever get. Smith and Wesson Scofield .45, just meat and potatoes. Jessie James and I think it's the best handgun in the world," Sonic pulled it out and opened the chamber, "I had the trigger guard removed. It saves drawin' time. Don't ever wear it when you're drunk though, you'll kill your feet."

Julius smirked while Sonic set the gun down on the counter, "When's the last time you held a gun, Shadow?"

"You know when," Shadow put his free hands in front of him.

"Yes."

Sonic pulled out a gun, "I got offered a hundred and twenty dollars for this Colt. Wanna try it out?" he threw the gun to Shadow who caught it with ease.

Shadow flipped it in his fingers, down at his side and even out at his arm's length. He clicked the hammer in his ear.

"Do you have a hundred twenty dollars, Shadow?" Julius asked.

"I don't have any money," Shadow told him while spinning the gun still, "The Lord provides me with everything I need."

The ebony hedgehog walked to the counter and set the gun down.

"We're just wastin' this boy's time then, aren't we?" Julius leaned over the counter, "I'll tell you what, I'll be a good Samaritan. What's the cheapest gun you got? And I mean without the case. I mean the cheapest piece of worthless crap in the whole store."

"All right," Sonic backed up and nodded before pulling out a silver gun without any shine to it, it looked dull as ever and possibly rusted. Like it hadn't been cleaned for years.

"Five bucks."

"Sold!" Julius said while Shadow tapped the counter.

Sonic opened the chamber and started putting bullets in. Julius wrapped the belt for the gun around Shadow's waist, "What are you doing? Preacher here only needs one bullet, he's got the Lord on his side. Just one," Sonic put the bullets back, "Otherwise, he might be tempted to shoot his way out of town," Julius growled while grabbing the gun and walking back.

"That gun shoots straight. I wouldn't sell it if it didn't," Sonic told Shadow.

"It's okay, Sonic. I won't draw," Shadow replied.

"Sure you will. I know you, Shadow," Julius told, making his grin fade, "When it comes down to it, you'll pull the trigger."

~~~.~~~

While people and kids threw things at Shadow on the street, Julius and Amy watched in their own spots. Some threw food and others threw horse manure at him. He ignored it and the yelling he got.

He stopped some way out when Ratsy and a gunman left his side. The people cleared the streets and Lloyd dropped his bottle of whiskey on the ground, "I got money on you, Preacher!" someone yelled.

Lloyd chuckled, "That's money in the bank, Jimmy!"

The crowd near him laughed. An Indian man shook his head, "You're a dead man, Preacher."

Shadow's hand rested on the gun. Something pulled his head up to meet Amy's gaze while she leaned against a tree by the building. She watched him before he looked away and took his hand of the gun. His bloodied knuckles hurt though there were only two. A man took the cork off a bottle and popped it out of his mouth while Shadow listened.

Everything the people were yelling still was tuned out. The clock ticked and one minute was left before five o' clock. Lloyd stared at the clock with him before glancing back at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow was busy watching the man pour the drink into a glass. Shadow stared at Lloyd while Amy looked in between the two. Shadow closed his eyes, "I commit my soul to Thee, O, Lord," he whispered for only him to hear, "Forgive me for my sins."

As Lloyd spit on the ground, someone pushed the man with the bottle to get a better view. His bottle slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. The glass broke the same time as the clock chimed. A gun was shot and someone's eyes went wide and they weren't Shadow's.

Everyone looked at Shadow who held his gun at his side. Amy gulped and looked to Lloyd who was surprised to say the least. He knelt down with his bloodied arm while people started yelling things, "He shot me!" Lloyd wailed.

"You were supposed to die!" the same Indian guy from earlier yelled.

In front of him was the blind fox. Tails slowly smiled.

"He shot me! You said you weren't gonna fight!"

The sons of Lloyd rushed to him, "Daddy! Are you alright!?"

"Felt natural, didn't it?" Julius walked up from behind him, "Nice and smooth?"

~~~.~~~

Ratsy chained him up under the saloon this time, tied to a column and his wrists were bound in chains again.

"Thought you weren't gonna fight, huh?"

While Ratsy walked away, Amy walked up to him. She took a seat next to Shadow on the wooden steps, "You're pretty fast. I hope I don't have to fight you."

"You have a choice to be here. I don't."

"He made you do it."

"I was the only who pulled the trigger," Shadow whispered.

From behind, Julius walked up and leaned against the doors silently, listening.

"Well, this ain't much of a town for a preacher," Amy crossed her legs.

Shadow licked his lips and turned to look at her, "I wasn't always a preacher."

"Shadow was an outlaw, like us."

They turned to Julius who walked out, "Weren't you?" Julius walked completely out and sat down by Amy, "In fact he use to ride with me. Course that's all changed now," he wrapped his arm around Amy's neck, "He's a man of peace. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

Amy took his hand off her shoulder, "Easy," he whispered, "There was a time when you couldn't tell us apart."

They watched Julius get up and leave them be. Amy bit her bottom lip and looked down before turning to Shadow.

"Is that true?"

He sighed and she asked the question again but louder, "Is that true?"

"Yes."

She abruptly stood up from her seat, "I should have let you die," she growled before walking in the saloon.


	3. Chapter 3

**-I do not own any of the Sonic characters! They belong to SEGA.**

**-This movie is called exactly as the title is, "The Quick And The Dead" so don't tell me the title is too long, tell the producers of the movie or the writer of the book.**

_**All credit to the movie makers (in italics) for the movie.**_

_**Tristar Pictures/Produced by: Joshua Donen, Allen Shapiro, and Patrick Markey. Co-producers: Chuck Binder and Sharon Stone. Executive producers: Toby Jaffe and Robert Tapert. Written by Simon Moore. Directed by Sam Raimi.**_

**All credit to SEGA for the Sonic characters.**

**Chapter Three:**

"Go on," Eugene held up a necklace while standing out on top of the second floor of the saloon with Cream beside him, "It's yours. Go ahead. Take it."

She reached for it slowly while he kissed her cheek, "You smell good," he moaned before grabbing her neck and kissing it again.

Amy walked out of her room and stopped to stare at them. Cream paused and look at her. Eugene sneered, "What are you lookin' at?"

"A dirty old man," Amy leaned against the building, "And a little girl."

"This here is a business discussion," Eugene motioned at Cream, "I'm offerin' her a job," he placed the necklace in her hand.

"Just make sure you wash up wherever he touches you. Okay?" Amy told her.

Cream nodded and disappeared into the room. Eugene walked up to her, "One of these days I'm gonna have to shoot you up real good," he did banging noises softly like a gun firing.

~~~.~~~

Julius walked up to Diablo, ready for their match, "Mr. Wolf. I wanted to ask you about Indian Wells. Did that fight really take place?"

The brown wolf stared at him, "Sure did."

"It's true you gunned down four men?"

"Two with my left hand, two with my right," he held a mirror and combed back his hair like he usually did, "You see the truth is, I am just as good with either."

"That must make you the fastest gun in the West," Julius was amused while he took of his coat, "That or the biggest liar," he growled with his grin vanishing.

"Pity you weren't there to find out," Diablo gritted his teeth.

"Oh but I was, Diablo. I was the one that really killed the Terrence brothers. And I doubt a lyin' little chickenshit like you was even in the same state."

They stood a few feet away from each other. Drawing their guns in a flash, Julius fired and Diablo cried out, "AH!" he held his hand and looked at his missing thumb on his right hand.

Nack watched from under his hat. Julius put a cigar in his mouth, "How about that left hand, Diablo?"

Diablo stopped and glared at him, reaching for his other gun with his good hand-his left. Before he could grab it, Julius shot him through the palm with his other gun and hand while lighting the match and lighting his cigar.

He flicked the match away and pulled out his guns, "Mr. Diablo Ace Wolf. The scourge of the sagebrush," he shot at both Diablo's feet, "The terror of Tuscan," he shot the ground again while Diablo winced.

Amy watched with wide eyes. Julius spoke with his cigar between his teeth, "A bladder full of hot air."

Shooting both guns again, he aimed to the chest. Diablo hit the ground with blood in his clothes. Cream gently touched Tails' shoulder though he couldn't see but only feel. Julius looked around and held out his arms until people applauded him.

He left to his home while men gathered around Diablo, grabbing his boots and other clothes until he was left in his undergarments.

~~~.~~~

Amy slammed her door shut and took off her hat. The Marshall badge flashed in her brain like it had done since that day.

"_Daddy!" the younger Amy watched with the white hedgehog by her side._

_Men on horses raced by while men were pulling the red hedgehog with green eyes from the picture out of the Marshall office. She held onto the fence and cried._

"_String him up! Put him on a chair!" Julius's voice boomed while the men pushed her father into the dirt._

_This Julius was younger but not much. He didn't wear the black clothes like a mayor would, he wore a bigger hat, a blue shirt and pants with the strings going up and over his shoulders. He chuckled and walked down the steps._

"_Daddy!"_

The banging of guns in her dream and the rope vision was cut out from the banging of the door. It opened and Cream peaked her head through, "They're callin' for ya."

Amy stood up and grabbed her clothes, getting dressed. Cream stepped inside, "Are you really gonna do it? What if you get killed?"

"I won't be around to answer any more of your dumb questions," she moaned while grabbing the shirt.

"Hey Miss?"

"What?" Amy turned to her.

"You can do it."

Amy smiled softly and patted her head.

~~~.~~~

"Rose come on out!"People cheered for her while she stepped out of the saloon.

Walking down the steps and past the group of people, Shadow tugged on her arm and whispered in her ear, "There's a click before the strike. Listen to the clock."

Amy felt him leave while she glanced up at the clock tower. The gunman stood there still with his rifle, the clock showed only two minutes before seven. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tugged her shirt down before walking into the street.

Watching as people yelled at her, saying they had money on her, she looked to her right and saw the white hedgehog with blue eyes look at her. He always wore the top hot and the black clothes like Julius, only because he was a doctor though.

"Last fight of the day!" Howard yelled.

People calmed down and cleared the streets. He put his hands down, "You may fire at the first chime of the clock."

"You gonna die," Amy heard the rat say from down the street.

He spun his gun and put it in his holster, "You're dead meat. Look at you, you're scared. You're tremblin' like a leaf."

Amy narrowed her eyebrows and looked at the clock.

She looked over to the saloon doors where Shadow stood, nodding his head very little. Shadow's voice came back into her head.

"_There's a click before the strike. Listen to the clock."_

Seconds ticked by in the clock while Amy stood ready. Cream waited patiently and worried. Sonic stood by Sally who glanced at him but he wouldn't meet her gaze, he was worrying just like Cream and Tails.

There it was. The click on the clock. Amy drew her gun when the clock chimed seven and fired. The rat fell to the ground.

"Rose is the winner!" Howard yelled.

"Damn!" Sonic yelled while the crowd cheered and surrounded her, he smiled and ran off with them.

"Hey, come back here!" Sally tried gripping his shirt but failed to, watching him run to Amy.

Amy grabbed Sonic's neck and kissed him roughly. It lasted for a second while she let go and looked around, her eyes stopping at Julius. She huffed and stormed into the saloon. Cream followed her on the way, "I-I think you're great!"

"Grow up," Amy muttered to her, making her stop and stay outside.

Amy climbed up the steps, past Shadow, "Thanks," she told him before swinging open the doors.

Shadow looked forward, near Julius and smiled softly-the corners rising up little by little. Julius smirked at him, nodding his head once before retreating into his home.

~~~.~~~

Amy walked into her room and stopped. Something was wrong. She glanced around and picked up the envelope. Opening it, she read to herself what it said.

_Dinner tonight._

It was signed by Julius Hedgehog. She set it down on her bed along with a beautiful emerald dress and a miniature pistol.

~~~.~~~

When night hit, she walked out in her dress to Julius's home. She halted at the fountain where Shadow was. His wrists were chained again and tied to the ground with a stake probably. He was reaching his hands out for the glass of water, barely missing it everytime.

He stopped when she walked up to him, "Thirsty?"

"You didn't need to go through that trouble just for me."

"I didn't," she replied.

"Last night, the Kid. Tonight, Julius," he stood up on his knees, "You're a busy woman. Any man here you're not interested in?"

"Yeah," Amy stormed off, "You."

Shadow licked his lip before leaning back down trying to reach the glass of water again. The glass tipped over and the water was gone.

~~~.~~~

Amy approached the house and three gunmen covered her sides. The front one checked over her while Julius stepped outside.

"You're looking at me and thinking we have nothing in common. But we do," Julius told her, "We're both winners. How do you feel after surviving your first day?"

She stepped up as the gunmen disappeared, "Same as yesterday."

"No. Your eyes are shining," he watched her climb up the steps, "You've passes a test. You feel alive."

"I guess it doesn't excite me as much as it does you."

He chuckled and handed her the glass he held out for her before they went inside.

"You think I do this contest for fun? Look at this town. It's full of people who would kill you for your bootlaces. At least this way I can face my enemies. They can't sneak up and shoot me in the back. And of course I always win."

"Well," Amy smirked, "Maybe one day your luck will run out," she sipped the champagne.

"I don't win because I'm lucky."

~~~.~~~

The two sat together-Julius at one end of the table and Amy at the other- eating. He seemed more into it while shoving his food down his throat. Amy only took small bites and small sips every here and there.

While finishing chewing, he leaned back in his chair before putting his elbow on the table, "Why'd you come here tonight?"

"You invited me."

"You could have turned me down."

The maid picked up a plate and left. Amy looked at her before looking back at Julius, "I wanted to see what kind of man you are."

"What kind of man am I?"

"The kind people hate."

He chuckled, "I'm not trying to be popular," he said while she lifted her dress from under the table and played with the ribbons that held the tiny gun to her, "But people in this town, they need me. I bring a sense of order to their lives. Not law. Order," he cut an apple's skin off with the knife while she talked.

"Like hanging a preacher in a saloon?"

"He's no preacher. He's a fraud. If a man's a killer, then that's what he is. There's no dishonor. But don't let that same man suddenly tell me," she picked the ribbon on the dress, "That it's not in his blood anymore."

She kept the pistol under her dress, tied to the black ribbon while it was tied to her undergarments. The only reason she had lasted this far was from knowing his men would search everywhere but inappropriate places.

"It's worse than a liar," he continued to cut the skin of the apple.

"Why does he upset you so much?" Amy softly asked.

"I find myself almost uncontrollably attracted to you," he said instead of giving her an answer.

She let the ribbon loose and the pistol almost hit the ground. Her eyes were wide for both situations.

"I hope you don't mind me sayin' that."

"I would think a man like you would have a woman," Amy managed to say.

"I was married to a beautiful woman," he cut into the skin rougher, "She was unfaithful."

"Where is she now?" Amy worked on getting the pistol back up into her hand.

"I told you," he finished cutting the skin off with a rough tug of the knife, "She was unfaithful."

He paused while holding the knife and apple, "Why are you really here? You're no gunfighter."

"Like I said, for the money."

"I could give you more money than you could spend."

"I wouldn't feel like I had earned it," she took a sip of the drink.

He chuckled and cut part of the apple off, "Yes you would."

She got the pistol back into her hand and got ready to pull the hammer back. She pushed it under the tablecloth while he ate the apple piece.

"Did you ever kill anyone?"

"Sure."

He raised his eyebrow before smirking, "I don't you think you have."

She got the gun under the tablecloth, "You see, it all comes down to one thing: How far are you prepared to go?" he asked.

"All the way."

Both only had one had up on the table now. He had put down the knife and apple. The click made him freeze with her. He almost smirked until he turned and put both his hands down, "My father was a judge. That surprised you. He used to make my mother and me watch people being hanged for our improvement. One day he said there was too much bad in this world. He took a bullet, put it in his gun, spun the chamber, then took it in turns, clicking it at each of us until he finally blew the back of his head off with the final click."

A louder click came. Julius glared while Amy's mouth hung ajar in fear, "Understand this: There is nothing on this Earth that frightens me now. Nothing."

"I have to go," Amy stood up and walked right into his arms.

She gasped before looking up at him, "I shouldn't have come here.

He grabbed her face with his hand, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "Who are you?"

"Let me go."

He yanked himself away from her, sending her to get her balance before falling over on her way out. At the door, she heard the clicking sound she had thought came from a gun. She turned to him and watched him smirk while holding a match case.

It was silver and metal. And everytime he pulled the lid back with his thumb, it would made the clicking sound she had heard.

~~~.~~~

The thunder came and rain poured down the streets. Shadow layed on his back under the saloon outside on the patio. He chuckled while letting his mouth hang open for the water he had wanted.

He was soaking wet from the neck and up. His quills were drenched but he didn't care. As he sat up, he quite laughing but his small grin stayed on, "I apologize for my undignified behavior."

Amy sat in the chair in front of him, looking away most of the time.

"It's just a little hard to get a drink around here."

She didn't answer him, though she wasn't so sure if she had to. She had on her duster and black hat with her clothes she always wore. She kept warm, silver rings on her left hand-middle and ring finger though she was never married.

Shadow swallowed and stood up, "I was only a kid when I hitched up with Julius."

Amy stared up at him slowly before glancing back down. He took a seat beside her on a stool, "He singled me out because I was a little smarter and a little faster than most. First completely fearless man I'd met and he wanted me to be the same as him."

Amy looked over him before he stood up. The thunder cracked in the sky like a gun firing. He walked in front of her, "We used to go revenue collecting along the border, just the two of us. Like a family going on a picnic. We were in Nogales, taking the bank. We walked into a street full of federal soldiers and got shot up so bad. A padre took us to his mission….tended our wounds…fed us….and talked to both of us for hours. By the time we were strong enough to head home, Julius told me to shoot him. I said no."

The rose hedgehog in front of him swallowed another lump in her throat. Shadow leaned against the column, "He pointed a gun to the back of my head and counted down from ten. I killed a priest. Doesn't matter what I do now, I'm already damned. I know that. Don't go down that road. You don't have to become like me."

She trembled, her lips, her legs and her fingers. She looked away from him while he kept his red eyes on her the entire time.

~~~.~~~

"Why'd you call me up here?" Nack smoked his pipe in Julius's home.

Julius had his cigar, no pipe. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth, "Well, I wanted to ask you a simple question. Who brought you here to fight me?"

Nack chuckled while they moved to the table by the window. Julius sat down immediately while Nack stayed standing to light his pipe again. Once he did, he sat down, "Mr. Hedgehog. I'm just a gentleman adventurer, moseying into town for the challenge of a gunfight."

"I thought Diablo Wolf was here to kill me. I was so sure of it. But he was just a buffoon. You're not," Julius said as he put the cigar back in his mouth.

"My name is Nack the Weasel and I'm a shootist. I've killed seventeen men. Killin' is purely a business proposition for me. Doesn't give me any pleasure. My employer's confidential. Now do we have business together today?" he took the pipe out of his mouth and grinned at the mayor.

"As soon as the rain stops, I'll make an example of you," Julius motioned outside.

Nack chuckled for a long time with Julius. Feeling over confident that made Julius grin with evil pleasure.

~~~.~~~

"So then he said, "Give me the gun." So, what could I do? I gave it to him," Sonic whipped out his two pistols, "Like hell I did!"

"You shot him?" a person around the blue hedgehog asked while they stood on the steps of Julius's house.

Julius walked out to listen to his son rant on, "Yep. That's the story of Flatnose Freddy, who now resides six feet under."

Julius walked beside him, "It's a big thing for you to enter the competition. You've made your point; I want you to step down."

He walked down the steps but Sonic followed him, "I'll only step down when you step down."

"I'm telling you to step down. Your time with come," he told the blue hedgehog.

"Not with you still around," Sonic hissed while whispering to him.

Julius stopped him by yanking his coat, "Don't ever cross me."

"And don't try to stare me down like you're doing now," he barked while Sonic looked away to the dirt, "I'm not sick or old. And you're not half the man I am. Get out of here," he pushed Sonic back while walking forward to the street where Nack awaited him in the sun.

"Round two!" Howard called, "Four fights today, featuring the eight remaining contestants. The winner is the contestant left standing-"

"Left alive!"

He stopped short and looked over at Julius. He stuttered before yelling, "Left alive! From now on, we fight to the death."

"Well, well. What a surprise-you changed the rules, Julius," Shadow hollered from the saloon with Amy behind him on the steps.

"Amy problem with that?" Julius motioned over to Nack.

"Well, I was plannin' on killin' you anyways," the weasel said.

"Gentlemen, the street is yours!" Howard called out.

A minute left to the real chime. Amy looked around. The elderly female hedgehog that was seen in the room earlier was looking down at the ground, holding her cross necklace in her hands. Amy looked to the other Indians who had probably hired Nack to kill Julius.

When the strike came, the two fired.

"Ugh!" Nack fell to the ground, holding his stomach and guts with bloody hands.

The female hedgehog looked further down with closed eyes, shaking her head and letting the cross necklace drop.

Julius put his gun back in its holster and looked around, "I'm confused. All I hear from you, you spineless cowards is how poor you are and you can't afford my taxes. My protection. Yet somehow, you've all managed to find the money…."

Nack slowly got on his knees, grabbing his gun.

"…To hire a professional gunfighter to kill me," Julius spun around with his gun and shot the holster of Nack's gun, grazing his hand, "Where's all this money coming from?" Julius turned back around to the people, "What am I to think? If you've got so much to spare, I'm just gonna have to take more off you. Because you clearly haven't got the message!" he yelled, "This is my town! If you live to see the dawn, it's because I allow it! I'm in charge of everything! I decide who lives or who dies!"

He heard the click of Nack's gun. In one swift motion, Julius aimed and fired. The bullet went through Nack's head. The purple Mobian dropped; dead.

"You're gunfighter's dead. Old news," he turned and walked back up to his house, his gunmen following.

* * *

**I know everyone is out of character, Sonic is still cocky though. I'm sorry for that but oh well. I've already finished the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-I do not own any of the Sonic characters! They belong to SEGA.**

**-This movie is called exactly as the title is, "The Quick And The Dead" so don't tell me the title is too long, tell the producers of the movie or the writer of the book.**

_**All credit to the movie makers (in italics) for the movie.**_

_**Tristar Pictures/Produced by: Joshua Donen, Allen Shapiro, and Patrick Markey. Co-producers: Chuck Binder and Sharon Stone. Executive producers: Toby Jaffe and Robert Tapert. Written by Simon Moore. Directed by Sam Raimi.**_

**All credit to SEGA for the Sonic characters.**

**Chapter Four:**

Amy looked up at the board. Sonic against Scourge at one in the afternoon. When they were lined up against the town with the two gentlemen in the middle, Amy clenched her jaw.

When the clock struck one and the bullets rang out, Sonic dropped to his knees-watching as Scourge fell to the ground.

"Is it possible?" Sonic called out at the dead Scourge, "Is it possible to improve on perfection?"

The white hedgehog with blue eyes knelt over Scourge and nodded, "Man's dead. Sonic's the winner!"

"I heard him," Sonic said while the crowd cheered and ran to the blue blur, "I heard him move his hand. I tell you people, I am on a different level. In fact," he turned and pointed his gun up to the sky while looking at his father, "I am the new goddamn mayor of this town!"

"Wonderful!" Sally squealed while kissing him.

"He stinks worse dead," the men surrounding Scourge to take him to the cemetery said.

"Storm's comin' up. No more fights till we see what it's gonna do," Howard called while thunder boomed.

"Drinks are on me fellas!" Sonic cheered.

~~~.~~~

In the saloon as Amy walked in and warmed her hand, was silence. People surrounded each other while sitting at the tables. Screaming upstairs were heard and Amy looked up, then turned to Sally who was warming her hands and glancing sadly upstairs at the ceiling while the screaming continued.

_Cream. _

Amy knew what was happening. Eugene would be at the bottom of it. She gritted her teeth while Howard grabbed peanuts from the jar and put them in a bowl to serve. The people watched as Cream ran downstairs crying with her clothes on and a coat.

Amy looked back up to the stairs and watched the badger come down the stairs holding his bottle of whiskey and zipping his pants up. Amy's eyes narrowed while he moved to Howard, "That little girl," he motioned outside, "Is gonna be a real good one," Howard was shaking like a leaf while Eugene told him this.

Eugene walked past him and Amy and sat down at the poker table, "Deal me in, boys."

"Alright!" one said.

"I'm feeling lucky."

"Was she good?" another sneered.

"Wiggle like a fish."

He only got those words out before Amy grabbed the back of his head and flung him off the chair. She kicked him in the gut with her boot, "Get up!"

They wrapped arms around each other's necks. She placed her's on his shoulders and kicked his cut with her knee.

"Bitch!" Eugene yelled while two men held him back, "I'll kill you!"

"Outside, you bastard!" Amy hissed while two other men held her back.

~~~.~~~

Out in the rain with the thunder staying strong, they ran to each other firing.

"You goddamn Sunday bitch! I'll blow a hole in you-"

Amy screamed with him while she fired. He fell to the ground and looked down. She hit him in his most precious spot. Blood mixed in with dirt between his pants while he screamed and grabbed his gun, reading to shoot her.

Amy shot him in the shoulder and ran up to him as he dropped his gun. He put his paws up, "Please don't kill me! Don't kill me!"

The only one watching was Julius. Amy had no clue where Shadow was but it wouldn't help thinking about something else at the moment. Julius held his umbrella, "Finish him!"

Amy tearfully looked up at Julius, "This contest is not over until one of you are dead!" he hollered from his porch, "Kill him!"

Her gun was right near his head, the hammer pulled back. She blinked back tears before letting the hammer rest and walking into the saloon.

"This contest is not over yet!" Julius hollered after her.

She walked in with a painful expression on her face, "Drink."

Howard poured her a drink and paused, "Thank you," he handed her the drink.

While holding it, the glass broke following with a gunshot. Amy's eyes widened while she spun around, pulling the hammer back and shooting the badger to death as many times as she could.

When it was over, everything was silent. A man in the saloon said, "Holy smoke!" while everyone gathered around the outside door where Eugene had collapsed outside.

Outside on the dirt was the dead badger. A man knelt beside him and looked into his mouth, "Gold teeth!"

Julius walked next to her, shaking his umbrella while folding it back up, "And Rose moves to round three."

She walked past Tails and Shadow who stayed dry, "There's always forgiveness if you ask for it," Shadow told her but she walked away.

~~~.~~~

A few minutes till the next hour, Shadow was hauled up by Ratsy. The rat undid his chains and gave him the gun.

"Thank you, Ratsy," Shadow muttered.

"Good-bye," the rat walked away.

Shadow turned and a bullet was offered to him to put into the gun.

~~~.~~~

Amy was in the barn where she put her horse. Putting the saddle on and the rest of the tack, the barn door opened. Sonic walked in, "Hey, you're not quittin' are you?"

She ignored him and continued working on getting her horse ready. Sonic shuffled his feet and grabbed his hat from his head, "I know this is probably the wrong time, but um…I like you. And I want you to stay."

"How can you live like this?" Amy shook her head.

"Live like what?" he took a step to her, "Aren't you even gonna stay for Shadow's fight?"

"No."

"It's startin' in a few minutes-"

"I don't care. I don't care about him. I don't care about you or anybody else in this town!" she flung open the back barn doors before putting on her black hat, "I'm through."

While she rode off, Sonic stopped and yelled, "I don't think you heard me right! I said I liked ya!"

~~~.~~~

"Guntiver cannot be killed by a bullet," Shadow was sure that was the only thing the red wolf could say.

He put in the bullet spun the chamber before spinning the gun into the holster. He took of his coat and rolled up his white sleeves. Guntiver looked at him with a stern face.

Kept his gaze before the strike of the clock was heard.

~.~

Amy reared her horse while the gunshot rang out. She glanced at the town before heading on out of the town.

~.~

Shadow looked at Guntiver on the ground. The white hedgehog stood by the red wolf, "Man's dead. Shadow's the winner."

Shadow put his gun away in the holster and turned around while people walked away in a crowd behind. He followed them before something made him turn slowly around. Gasping was heard while Guntiver stood up, "Guntiver cannot be killed by a bullet."

Shadow jabbed at the chamber like a bullet would magically appear, "Give me another bullet," he turned to Julius.

"I thought I explained the rules to you. You have to kill the man," Julius told him.

Guntiver shot while Shadow ducked; the aim was horrible thankfully, "Give me another bullet, Julius!"

Julius shook his head, clearly amused while he puffed on his cigar.

"Somebody give me a bullet!" he yelled.

Tails reached into the box and muttered to himself while running his fingers over the bullets. Shadow looked at him before looking back at Guntiver; he paused and looked back at Tails, ".38 Long Colt!"

"I shall not kill" that's what you told me," Julius quoted while Guntiver shot again, "I renounced all violence."

"Now goddamn it!" Shadow hollered while Tails twisted a bullet in his hands before throwing it at the ebony hedgehog, "Now!"

Shadow put it in the chamber, spun it and aimed. He fired while Guntiver was about to; it hit the red wolf in the head. The Mobian hit the ground, his arm raced up and people gasped; it fell back to the ground.

Ratsy went over to Shadow and chained him up again, "Congratulations. Looks like you're goin' to the next round, Preacher."

Julius walked down the steps, clapping. He nodded to the people, "Applause him."

When he got Shadow, he put his hand on his shoulder, "Bravo. Welcome back, killer," Julius ripped the collar for preachers off of him and walked past the black hedgehog.

~~~.~~~

In the rain now, Amy let her tears fall while searching through the cemetery. She stopped and looked at the white hedgehog with blue eyes who smiled softly at her.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"You know who I am?" Amy choked.

"Of course I do. I brought you into this world," he wrapped his arms around her, "Your father-"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" she wailed.

"You've been here for hours looking for his grave. He's not here. Julius's men they smashed the gravestone I made and then they burnt his body until there was nothing left."

Amy cried in front of him, "There are good people here," he said, "They're just cowards, like me. And they're waiting; hoping someone like you will come and stop him."

"I can't! I can't kill him! I had my chance and I was scared. I'm scared of dying."

"You've been dead since it happened," she walked away from him but he followed her, "You're more scared of living. It would be the same if you keep riding."

He pulled from his black coat a badge that had Marshall engraved on it, "I pulled this from the fire," he handed it to her, "He was the best friend I ever had."

"_String him up! Put him on a chair!"_

The flashback came back to her.

_They flung the rope over the wood while Amy and the white hedgehog watched. Julius's men hung him up, "Just say your prayers."_

"_Here's the rope!"_

_The white hedgehog covered her eyes but she yanked away to watch. Julius rode by, shooting the American flag's ring that held the top part up with his rifle. He gave the rifle to his man on the horse and took out his pistol, shooting one of the wooden parts between the chair._

_He shot again and then again. Amy got up, crying, "Daddy, no!"_

"_Watch it gal," Julius picked her up and rode._

"_Put her down, goddamn it!" her father yelled, "Let her go!"_

Amy looked at the town with the white hedgehog in the rain. She had a plan, but it'd need to work.

~~~.~~~

The next day, she walked back into town and stopped in front of Julius who was sitting on a bench, "I challenge you."

"Go away."

"I'm not fighting anybody else. I want you."

He looked up at her before motioning with his gloves behind her, "I've already been challenged."

Sonic's hollering with his followers were heard as they walked up to the two. The blue hedgehog leaned against the column, "It's time to see if I'm my father's equal."

Sonic and the girls walked past him. Amy narrowed his eyes at Julius, " You would fight your own son."

"I'm gonna kill you if I have to ride all the way to hell to do it," Amy hissed.

"Do you some problem with me?"

She leaned towards him, "I'll let you know."

He chuckled and watched her walk away.

~~~.~~~

At one, Julius would fight Sonic. At six, Amy would fight Shadow. Or as the board told it. Shadow leaned against the outside of the saloon door while Amy leaned on the other so the only thing keeping them apart was the door-besides Shadow's chains on his wrists.

"I'm not fighting you," Amy said.

He leaned closer, "I'm fighting you," he whispered.

"I came here to kill Julius, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Stand down."

"I will not stand down," Amy growled.

"Stand down," Shadow looked over the swinging door, "Let me take him in the final. He'll be just as dead."

Julius rushed by him and swung the other door open, leaning in between the doorway so he could look at both of them, "Let me make something clear to both of you: You are gonna fight. Nobody walks out on this contest! Nobody stands down."

He walked in while Amy followed him, "You don't tell me what to do."

Julius walked towards her, Shadow clenched his jaw, "You try to leave town; my men will kill you. You won't fight; my men will kill you. You had your chance to quit. Now it's gone."

He looked off to the wall before slapping her. She tried slapping him back while Shadow leaned through the door, trying to help. Julius caught her arms while his gunmen held their rifles at her. She yanked herself back while Shadow eased slowly.

~~~.~~~

"Clear the streets!" Howard yelled, "Round three and four contestants left!"

The clock showed five minutes before one. Howard pointed between Sonic and Julius, "Mr. Hedgehog fights the Kid and Rose fights Shadow!"

In Sonic's gun shop was a pacing Amy, "You don't have to do this. Everyone already knows you're the best."

Sonic was behind the counter, turning the chamber of the gun while putting bullets in, "Nah. It ain't about that. I'm his son. And if this is the only way he's gonna admit that," he closed the hammer and spun the chamber, "so be it."

Amy leaned against the counter, "What can you possibly get out of this? What do you want?"

Sonic didn't meet her gaze until the silence was over, "His respect."

~~~.~~~

While at the door of the gun store, he watched before putting on his hat and walking out. The girls went crazy, shouting 'I love you' along with Sally. Sonic stopped in the streets while everyone got quiet and cleared the way.

Julius was at the end, "Drop out. You've made your point."

"The gunfight is in the head," Sonic called, "not in the hands. The only thing that makes him invincible is because you all think he is. Maybe five years ago he was the fastest, but time catches up with everyone. He's just a little bit slower than he use to be. And as for myself-would you believe it?" he spun his guns out the holsters, "I just reached my peak!"

While putting the guns back in their place, everyone waited for the strike. Shadow straightened his back while standing behind Amy, the closest he had been to her so far. Amy watched the gunfight with him on the steps of the saloon though.

Everything fell silent. For moments until finally, the clock striked one.

Their guns fired. Julius fell to the ground while holding his grazed neck. Sonic's eyes were wide while everyone watched.

"Shit, that was fast," the blue hedgehog whispered before falling to the ground.

Sally screamed while running up to him with Amy, "No! NO!"

The white hedgehog stood there above them, shaking his head while Sally cried, "Oh my God!"

Sonic's tears went down his face while Amy finally came up to them, "Did I get him?"

"Yeah, Sonic. You got him," she said softly.

"Did I kill him?"

Sally held onto him while he cried when Amy didn't answer, "Please! I don't wanna die!" he held onto both women, his shirt bloodied.

Spurs were heard while Amy whispered, "I know," to him.

Julius stood over them with a bloody neck. Sonic reached his hand out to him before slowly falling back. Amy closed his eyes while Sally held his head in her lap.

Julius swallowed, "It was never proved he was my son. It was a farmer that was-he wasn't mine. I gave him a way out, he wouldn't take it."

Julius walked away, still holding his neck. Amy still was putting pressure on Sonic's stomach; she patted Sally on the head before standing up and leaving. Men carried Sonic away after her to the cemetery. Sally reached down and grabbed his hat, holding it to her while the crowd was silent.

~~~.~~~

Amy looked at Sonic's picture when he was little with his first guns. His hard bed was still there as she sat on it. She groaned and threw the picture, glass shattered. She followed the picture and looked up at Tails.

"What kind of ink do you have?"

"Any kind you need," Tails said.

She pulled the covers back and knocked on the dynamite again. This plan was gonna work, one way or another, she'd make sure of that.

* * *

**Alright, I know I know. I'm pretty much an ass for killing Sonic but it's the way the movie goes. Besides, they always made him live or come back as a spirit-well not today. Sorry if you don't like it but I'm following the movie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-I do not own any of the Sonic characters! They belong to SEGA.**

**-This movie is called exactly as the title is, "The Quick And The Dead" so don't tell me the title is too long, tell the producers of the movie or the writer of the book.**

_**All credit to the movie makers (in italics) for the movie.**_

_**Tristar Pictures/Produced by: Joshua Donen, Allen Shapiro, and Patrick Markey. Co-producers: Chuck Binder and Sharon Stone. Executive producers: Toby Jaffe and Robert Tapert. Written by Simon Moore. Directed by Sam Raimi.**_

**All credit to SEGA for the Sonic characters.**

**Chapter Five:**

Amy walked over to Shadow as the clock was near to six. He sat on the steps and swallowed when she came over and sat beside him. She didn't care if he was nervous about this, he had to know.

When they were out on the streets with one minute until the strike, everyone was watching intently. Julius still had his grazed neck while he watched them. He looked to the clock and it struck.

Six o' clock and no shooting.

They stared at each other. Shadow's hands behind his back while Amy stood still.

"If neither of you fire by the time I count down from ten, my men will gun you down," Julius said, glaring at both while the gunmen cocked the guns and aimed.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Draw your gun!" Shadow yelled.

"Eight."

"No point in both of us dyin'."

"Seven."

"Draw goddamn it!"

"Six."

"Kill me, Amy!"

"Five."

"Kill me!"

"Four."

"Kill me!"

"Three."

"Kill me, or I'm gonna kill you!" Shadow kept yelling at her.

"Two."

"Please," he whispered.

"One!"

They drew their guns, Shadow watched as Amy fell back to the ground. She screamed before the white hedgehog ran up to her. He cried while trying to wake her, "She's dead! Stay back you vultures! She's dead!"

"Nice shooting, Reverend. Like I always say, you put a fox in a henhouse, you'll have chicken for dinner every time," Julius sickly chuckled.

Shadow gritted his teeth and walked over to him, "You'll burn for this you son of a bitch!"

His gunmen rammed into Shadow, "This what you wanted all along? Why don't you come and get some?" Shadow yelled while his men fought him.

Ratsy was behind him again. Shadow pushed his head back and caused the rat to fall back with a deadly crack, "My nose!"

Shadow kicked the front person and threw the one on his right arm before punching the one on his left. He ran up to Julius and stopped when the barrel of the gun almost touched his forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" Ratsy yelled, whacking him upside the head with his gun.

Julius held the gun and brought the hedgehog up, "Of course we'll fight. But the rules say tomorrow."

"I'll even let you name the time," Julius hissed.

"Dawn."

~~~.~~~

Shadow was being repeatedly punched in the face by Ratsy, "Break my nose twice," he raised his gun and slammed between the chains making Shadow struggle not to yell out in pain when the handcuffs cut into his skin, "Now we'll see how fast you can draw," Ratsy sneered.

The rat gathered his things and hauled Shadow outside. Shadow knew it'd be a rough night's sleep.

~~~.~~~

At dawn, Julius mumbled to himself while getting ready, "I fear no evil," was a line he spoke out louder than others but still barely a whisper.

He cleaned his pistol and got it ready. By twelve minutes past five in the morning, Shadow was awake and so were the gunmen at the clock tower.

~~~.~~~

Julius walked up to Ratsy and Shadow with his gunmen. His gaze fell upon Shadow's bruised wrists, "Who did that?"

"I did that, Mr. Hedgehog," Ratsy grinned.

"You've ruined this contest. You have twenty seconds to get out of town."

"That's not fair!" Ratsy stuttered, "I only ever done what you told me to!"

"Fifteen."

"Good-bye Ratsy," Shadow said before the rat ran saying, "Oh shit," a million times.

"What do you think, Shadow?" Julius put his hands on his hips, "There's a lot of people here that want entertainment. I could draw with my left hand. How does that sound? Unlike Diablo Wolf, I really can fight with both hands," he chuckled, "How do you feel? I'm nervous. It takes a lot to scare me. I love the sensation."

He turned and grabbed the rifle out of his gunman's grasp, "Time's up, Ratsy!"

The shots rang out and the rat fell dead to the ground. Shadow watched and breathed in and out slowly and deeply. Julius threw the gun back to the gunman, "I always wanted to fight you, Shadow. Ever since the first time I saw you. It was like an itch that I just had to scratch."

Slowly, Julius left with his gunmen at his side, "Whatever happens at the end, if he's still standing, gun him down."

Shadow watched them with more of the gunmen watching him while walking back further into the street. All guns pointed at him from the gunmen. He turned around and waited, looking up at the clock.

Hesitantly, Julius followed his gaze before they looked at one another again. The clock chimed. Julius pulled out his gun before the clock tower went on fire. He ducked while people ran and took cover. He hit the ground as Shadow stood standing. He watched Shadow and pulled out his gun again before his house was blown up like the clock tower.

Dust and wood flew everywhere. Again, Julius tried aiming and firing but another building was burnt to pieces. From the dust, Julius listened to the spurs clanging. Shadow watched with him while a figure appeared from the spoke, a tan long duster appearing with the figure of Amy Rose.

"You're dead! You're dead!" Julius shook his head.

Cream smiled while her father held her. Tails smirked while pouring the red ink down onto the ground, the doctor-white hedgehog-patted his shoulder while smiling.

Amy quickened her pace before stopping in front of him. A gunman nervously brought up his rifle. Shadow grabbed the gunman's pistol and pointed it at his stomach. He froze before Shadow quickly hit him with the gun, knocking him unconscious.

Shadow held both guns while firing at one of the gunman on the top of a building. He put the rifle over his shoulder casually and shot the guy behind him. He dropped the rifle and brought his pistol out with the other one, criss crossing his arms and turning around. He shot the two other gunmen on the top of the buildings behind him.

"Sorry, Julius," he said, "Changed the rules. From now on, all the fights are fair."

"Who are you!?" he yelled at Amy.

She took the badge out of her shirt and flung it at his feet. He looked down and slowly look up at her.

"You stole my life," she hissed.

"_Let her go you son of a bitch!" her father yelled._

_Julius set the young Amy down on the ground._

"_Please, don't make my little girl watch this," he choked from the rope, "Let her go, before you kill me."_

"_Can't do that," Julius said, "Tell you what, I've had my three shots," he handed the youngster the pistol, "I'll give you three shots to save his life."_

"_You filthy son of a bitch," he muttered._

"_Shoot the rope and if it breaks, he can live."_

"_You can do it, darling."_

"_I can't," Amy cried._

"_Come on," he choked, "Just hold the gun in both hands. Pull the hammer back," she did as she was told and raised it up in the air._

"_I can't!"_

"_You can do it."_

"_No, I can't!"_

"_Yes you can. Just remember, none of this is your fault. Don't you blame yourself. Just remember that your daddy loves you. I'll always love you. Now, come on."_

_She raised the gun again and shot. Julius smirked while staring at the dead hedgehog, gazing at the bullet in the middle of his brain, "That's close enough."_

_They left her and the doctor there, in front of her hanging father. Amy covered her eyes, crying while her father stayed there._

Amy glared at him. Shadow came up behind her. Julius stuttered, "You're not fast enough for me!"

"Today I am."

They stood in silence before she took her gun and shot. She screamed while he started to chuckle. He stopped and noticed his gut bleeding. He aimed again but she shot him. He screamed before the bullet hit his eye.

She walked up to him and pulled the badge out of the dirt. She looked down at it before throwing it at Shadow who caught it with ease. Amy turned to him while he stared at the badge, "The laws have come back to town."

~~~.~~~

Tails held her horse's reins while she climbed on up. She grabbed the reins from him and kicked the horse with her spurs, riding out of town. Shadow watched her before turning the badge in his hands and smiling gently.

* * *

**So? I might make a sequel and THAT would have a couple in it. What do you guys think? Or do you think this story is bullshit and I should get a life? Well, if you said that you'd be one to talk-you're answering it! That is if you agree with the last question. :)**

**Yup, that's my story of Western time. If you want another western story just feel free to tell me in a review. And if you don't, don't say anything.**


End file.
